You Don't Know I Love You
by BaNe13th
Summary: AU. Franada. "What's the big deal? What's a person suppose to do when all they can do is watch from afar? Do you have any idea what it feels like not being able to confess one's love?" Fluff. I'm sorry I'm bad at summaries and THIS IS FELIX LAZARUS second account so it's not copied. Thanks. :D
1. Chapter 1

_**You Don't Know I Love You**_

AU. FraNada.

Fluff, fluff everywhere.

I do not own the song "You Don't Know I Love You" by U.

And all the character used, belongs to the awesome Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei.

I own nothing but the plot of the story that popped up in my mind.

Boy x Boy, don't like don't read.

~Enjoy the show~

* * *

***Chapter One***

(3.30 PM)

The wind breezes past through his window , blowing the Canadian's hair as he sat on his desk, gaze at nothing outside his window. His mind occupied by a certain person. Someone who always brought roses everywhere with him. Matthew sighed and staring at the wide, blue sky.

"If only I have the tiniest bit of courage to even just talk to you.." Matthew sighed again and started to drift off to the dreamland. He was so tired today, after yesterday's 18 hours of work at Francis' bakery.

Matthew opened his eyes and realize he was in some kind of castle or such. With a hall made of marble, and a lot of servant notice and bowed to his very existence. Matthew was in pure shock, don't know what to do and how he could get all of this.

A bunch of girls sudenly grouping before him and fangilring at him. 'This is getting weird..' Matthew thought of himself, freaking out. No one ever notice his appearance, but now? Seems like everybody worshipped him. 'This isn't right.. It must've been a dream right..?'

"Bonjour, mon petit agneau~" The Canadian's train of thought suddenly stopped when he heard a familiar voice called him from behind. He turned around to meet his gaze up with someone he adored so much, Francis. Matthew's eyes widen in another shock as the Frenchman kneeled down before him, and with vows no maiden could withstand, he pledged his faith to the young Canadian.

"Je t'aime.. Mon chér.." Matthew's cheek turned red as Francis held his hand and kissed it. As if he was going to faint from embarrasment, Matthew's knees trembled. His hands cold. And when he fell to the floor, he was awake from his beautiful dream.

"As I thought.. It was just a dream.. To good to be true anyway.." Matthew sighed, though a small smile escape his lips. He look at the clock and realize it was already late. So he went to close the window and turned on his bedroom lamp. But before he managed to closed the window, a man rushed his way along the alley. Realized who it was, Matthew blushed.

"Well, well.. Speak of the devil.." was what Matthew thought when he watched Francis ran through the alley.

Looking at the sight before him, Matthew couldn't help but smile again as he remembered his previous dream. "Je t'aime aussi, Francis.." he stood up and went to his bathroom. He took off his clothings and hopped into the bath tub, enjoying the warm water surrounded him.

(4.30 PM)

"Today feel like a very beautiful day after yesterday's hard work~ honhonhon~" Francis strolled down the street after buying some ingredients for his bakery. He enjoyed his reconaisance in the afternoon like this.

"Oh~ What a pretty butterfly~" he exclaimed as he passed over Matthew's apartement. That was, when the butterfly went up, he saw a very beautiful person he ever met.

"..Mon dieu.." Francis just stood there, eyes locked to the blonde that's asleep inside one of the window. When he regained his consciousness, Francis immediately pulled out his cellphone and took a picture of the beauty.

"I guess my bakery need more room for another paintings.." Francis smiled warmly at the picture he just took. A shades of light pink crossed his cheeks.

"See you later, mon cher~ 3" Francis continue his journey down the alley and walked his way home. Today was a complete bliss for him. When he reached his home, he remembered something.

"Sacrebleu! I ran out of paints!" he put down all his paper bags on the dining table and ran back out of his home.

"I hope it was not too late! Please shop, still open!" Francis thought to himself as he locked his front door before running like a mad man to the paint shop.

"I can never wait for tomorrow if it comes to you, mon cher.."


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2***

Sunday has gone, and here comes another busy Monday. As usual, Matthew was the first employee that arrived at Fleur d'Amour, Francis bakery. He went inside the bakery through the back door and could smell the sweet scent of cinnamon rolls being baked.

"Smell tasty.. Francis must be inside already.." inhaled the sweet scent, Matthew turned the door knob and went inside. And his guess was right. Just before the oven, stood the familiar Frenchman, humming while setting his artwork inside the oven.

"I'm here~" the Canadian tried to make Francis realized his arrival, but to no avail. Once Francis cook, he had his own world. And with that, Matthew just smile and went to the locker to put down his bag.

It was still 2 hours before the bakery was open, and Matthew sure did get there way much earlier than usual. And he just realized it when he look at the antique wall clock hanging on the wall behind the cashier.

"Hmm.. Still 6? I wonder what time did Francis get here and manage to bake all those tasty treats by himself.." Matthew then took the broom and intended to clean the parlor when suddenly a painting of a girl with curly, blonde hair caught his attention.

"I wonder who she is.. She seems exist in each of the paintings here.. Francis must like her so much.." Matthew's mind teared away from reality as he gaze at the beauty. A small sound of cracking could be heard from his heart when he realized the last sentence he thought.

"Mattieu? You're here already? I didn't hear you coming.." Francis went from insed the kitchen and brought his cinnamon rolls to the showcase. His sudden question made Matthew dropped the broom he held.

"A-ah.. Um.. I already call you earlier but I guess you're busy making the treats so you might not notice me.." Matthew tried to smile as he took the fallen broom and start sweeping the floor.

"It is unsual for you to come this very early, Mon Cher.. Although you always be my first employee who come~" if only Francis did not busy arranging the cakes on the showcase, he might saw how red Matthew's face turned when Francis called him "mon cher" which in France literally mean, my dear.

"W-we-well.. I already finish my chores at home.. S-so I just thought that maybe I could come early to.. T-to help you with the bakings..?" Matthew stuttered, tried to focus his mind on sweeping the floor.

"C'est mignon~ Merci, mon cher~" Francis sat up from the showcase and smile at Matthew, made the Canadian gripped the broom tighter and nervously adjusted his glasses.

"So, will you help me at the kitchen, then?" still with his smile, Francis strecthed out his hand to Matthew. The blonde boy blinked, then smile warmly and reached the hand.

"Let me clean my hands first and put the broom at the janitor~" Matthew let go of Francis' warm hand and went to put back the broom and clean himself before went to the kitchen.

"The first and most important ingredient used in baking and cooking, is our feeling~ If we put our love while we do it, we can share our feeling through the cake we bake, to our customers.. And our customer will feel a different taste of the cake, eventhough the recipe iz never change~" Francis explained when he whisk the egg.

Matthew stood next to him and nodded, awed at Francis' skillful hand. For the last hour, Matthew followed Francis wherever he go, walked around the kitchen while listening to Francis explanation about cakes and the world around it. He was so happy to be able to be this close with Francis. As if Francis let him get inside his own world.

"Do you want to try adding the finale?" Francis said as he put down four pieces of Strawberry Fraisier without the strawberries and the white cream yet. He then took the cream bag with a spuit* at the edge of it and offer it to Matthew. Matthew blinked.

"B-but I'll ruin the cakes.. I-I can't do it.." Matthew tried to decline, but Francis only smile at him and put the cream bag on his hands. Matthew gulped, he didn't want to ruin the cake perfectly made by the frenchman.

"Here, let me help you~" Francis stood behind him and encircle Matthew with his arms. His hands held the blonde's sure but not tight. He helped Matthew covering the top of the cakes with the white mily cream. Oh if only Francis could heard the beat of Matthew's heart. He was too busy decorating the cake. Or at least that's what Matthew's thought. The truth? Francis couldn't heard Matthew's heart cause his own heartbeat banging like an elephant gangbang. But he tried to stay cool or he'll be the one ruined the cake. He just didn't want this moment to end.

"There you go~ Not so bad, mon cher~" Francis said as he slowly let go of Matthew's hand. It seems like the Canadian has not regained his conciousness and tried to find a calmer pace for his heart.

"O-oh, great! I can't believe I really can do it!" Matthew look so bright and warm, Francis wish he could took a picture of this adorable look on Matthew's face when he look at the cakes.

"And now for the berries~ Please~" Francis then put a bowl of cut-to-half strawberries next to Matthew. Matthew then took one by one of the strawberries and arranged them on top of the cakes.

"Done!" Matthew look up at Francis and smile warmly. Francis could feel his heart skipped a beat at the sight before him. Francis smiled involuntarily and ruffle the Canadian's blonde lock.

"Well done, mon cher! Let's put your artwork at the showcase now, shall we?" Matthew nodded and put the cakes on a tray and followed Francis to the parlor. Francis then arranged the cakes on the showcase and Matthew only look at his activity in excitement.

"I hope someone will buy my cakes.." Matthew smile sadly, looking at his messy cakes comparing to what Francis' made. Francis then pat the boy's shoulder lightly.

"Someone will, don't worry, mon cher~ Let's clean the parlor now. The table has to be cleaned for our dear customers~" Francis winked once before went back to the kitchen. While Matthew slumped on the nearest chair he could find at the moment.

"My heart can't take it anymore.. Oh God.." Matthew covered his blushing face. He will cherish today, for sure. And he forever will. Another hour has rolled and now the bakery was on bussiness. Busy as usual, the day passed by with a large amount of customers and one unusual guest.

"Well, well.. It's not usual for you to be here today, Arthur.. What can I get you?" Francis smiled at the green eyed man. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows and sighing.

"I would like to have a small opera cake.. It's still available, right?" though he tried to keep it cool, Arthur's tone showed worried. Afraid he might wont get what he desired.

"Of course it is! It's always exist for your order~ Just wait a moment while I wrapped it for you~" Francis then went to take the cake and wrapped it on a golden box, tied up in a silver ribbon.

"So how long has it been~?" Francis said as he gave his favorite customer his package. Arthur blushed, knowing what he meant by 'how long'. Hesitant to answer, finally Arthur speak up.

"Almost half a year.. It's the fifth month.." Arthur gave Francis the money and got a 'merci' as a reply. While he waited for the change, Arthur took his gaze up to the paintings around Francis bakery. A sudden realization shocked him.

"FRANCIS! THAT GIRL ON THE PAINT—MMPH!" Francis covered his mouth with his hand. Motioning Arthur to keep his voice down and just whisper. Arthur glared at the older male and tried to pry his hand away from his mouth.

"Hush! Keep it low if you know! I begged you, Arthur. Please. You know I never begged to anyone. But for this time, please.." Francis look purely panic and sincerely begged Arthur not to spill this one out.

"Fine. But tell me why." Arthur put the box on the counter and folded his arms in front of his chest. Francis eyes wide open in disbelief. Did he has to point out what's already obvious? Bad luck he couldn't lower his voice.

"Sacrebleu.. OF COURSE BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE, ARTHUR! ISN'T THAT QUITE OBV—PPH!" now Arthur's turn to closed the Frenchman's mouth with his hand.

"Lay. LOW." Arthur glared back at the older male. Francis blinked and slumped on his chair. Scratching his not itchy head, Francis then stood up and faced Arthur once more.

"I wanted to tell him later, by myself.. So please let me win my own battle, okay?" Francis said, his tone dead serious. Arthur himself got a goseebumps from the man's words.

"Fine.. Good luck then.." Arthur brought his box with him and made a small curves on his lips when he walked out. He couldn't wait to hear the stories from Francis and Matthew later on.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3***

Matthew sighed for only God know how many times. He couldn't keep himself calm. He walked around his room for about an hour and still didn't manage to get any answer or any choices. He needed to make a decision, fast. He grabbed the envelope and reread what's written inside.

"But I can't.. It's difficult to choose between.." Matthew furrowed his eyebrows and closed his eyes, his hands gripped the letter's tight. Then someone appeared on his mind.

"Arthur! Maybe.. Maybe I can ask for his advice about this!" just like a light bulb popped out of his head, his grim expression turns bright. He rushed his way down to his brother's and Arthur's place.

__15 minutes later__

Triple knocks was heard from Arthur's front door. Apparently Arthur was alone at that time, and was again trying to cook on the kitchen so he didn't heard the knocks.

"Arthur, are you home?" Matthew turned the door knob and let himself in with an 'excuse me' quieter than a whisper. When he heard something metallic fell on the floor and a familiar cursing, Matthew went straight to the kitchen. Voila, the man he was looking for cursing his fallen pan.

"Ack! Matthew! How long have you been there? Didn't know you're didn't you knock before?" Arthur stood up from taking his pan and put it on the dishesh. Apparently, he has give up, at least for now.

"Um.. I already knocked and even call your name earlier.. But maybe you're busy at the moment.." Arthur washed his hands and went to the Canadian. Drying his hands on a napkin, he then look up at Matthew.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" Matthew nodded. He brought up the envelope with the seal of The University of Melbourne on the front. Arthur kinda confused. What's the meaning of this?

"..I got accepted.." Matthew said in a whisper, hiding his face behind the big envelope, avoiding him from the shocked expression plastered on Arthur's face. And in a reflect, Arthur grabbed Matthew's shoulder tight.

"That was great! Congatulation!" Matthew smiled, but his face didn't look pleased at all, even look troubled and uneasy. Arthur tilted his head in confusion. Shouldn't Matthew be happy about it?

"Can we sit somewhere..? I need your advice on something.." Matthew finally speak up. Arthur then guided them to the living room and sat on the couch, Matthew followed behind. When Arthur offered some tea, Matthew shook his head and muttered thanks.

"So, what can I do to help you?" Arthur folded his arms in front of his chest and lean back to the couch. Matthew played with the envelope's closing string. He sighed deeply before began his story.

"You might be wondering why am I not look so pleased to know that I was accepted bgy the university I've been desired since I was in Junior High.. I didn't lie I was happy at first.. But I have to make a choice.. Between two important things.. And I really can't make it on my own.. I've been trying to find the answer by myself but I ended up with nothing.."

"So, you want to ask my help to help you choose, correct?" Arthur concluded. Matthew nodded and kinda scared if Arthur asked what will be the choices. And yes, his fear came true.

"Between what and what?" Matthew gulped before muttering the answer. But Arthur asked him to say it louder since he couldn't comprehend the boy's mumbles at all.

"Melbourne University.. A-and.. F-Fr-Fran.. Cis.." Arthur blinked. He was afraid he heard it wrong.

"Pardon me, what was the second choice?" Arthur expression turned poker face as he tried to make things in a line of story on his mind to make things got in senses. He missed the adorable blush that covered Matthew's face from ear to ear.

"Fr-Francis, Arthur.. I.. I think I'm in love with him.." Arthur felt like his eyes wer going to popped out from it's place. God, Arthur really have no comment for this. He just couldn't believe Francis also a fool for love, just like Matthew's did. Arthur tried to stay cool although he couldn't.

"..so Are you going to give up your dream for.. Francis?" Matthew's face turned grim once more. He just can't simply do that. But Francis.. He almost everything for Matthew now. Have to choose between your love or your dream was not as easy as turning one's coin.

"I don't know.." Matthew took off his shoes and folded his knees before him. He hug his knees tight and lean his chin on top of it. "That's why.. I came here.. For an advice.."

Arthur sighed and massage his nose brigde. Both of them engulfed in their own thoughts, leaving them in a rather calming silence. Inside the silence they could think better of things. Finally, Arthur speak up.

"In worse case, Francis doesn't have the same feeling for you.. I supposed you have to chase your dream first. It will be a once in a life time chances. As for Francis.. Well.." it's hard to say this but Arthur have to. He was just trying to help the boy make up his mind.

"..W-well maybe you can find someone else or just pray that he wont be taken away from you when.. You're.. Aw..ay.." Arthur's word trailed off as he saw Matthew's glasses started to fogging up. The boy sure tried his best yo stop his tears from falling down.

"..I guess you're right.." Matthew took off his glasses and wipe his teary eyes with his jacket sleeves. Het put on his glasses and look up at Arthur.

"..maybe I was just over confidence of myself and afraid that Francis would be scared if I leave.. Maybe I felt that way because he was so kind to me.. Maybe.. It was all just in my dream.." another tear rolling down Matthew's cheek. He quickly wiped it off and stood up.

"So.. Will you go to the university then?" Arthur look up at the boy who tried his best to smile while stares at the distance. Matthew nodded and look at Arthur with a smile.

"This is _my_ dream after all.. And you are right.. Might me my once in a life time chance.. So I guess I'll accept the invitation.." Arthur sighed and smile at the answer.

"Alright then.. Should I tell Francis about this then? Without his assistant, he might need a bit more help from someone who can fill your place while you're away.." Arthur suddenly feel he said something wrong. And yes he did. Matthew got tensed at the image of someone replacing him, someone stand by Francis side and take his place.

"..I.. I'll tell him myself.. And Arthur.. Thanks for listening and help me choose.. But I think I'll be going now.. Thanks again.." Matthew's trembled, Arthur knew. But the boy himself didn't mind it and walk fast to the front door, hoping he could be at his room and just shut the world down for a while. He need his sanctuary at the moment.

"Please just remember one thing, if your love is something meant to be, it wont go away no matter how far you'll get separated. What's a distance but a couple of numbers on a map? Though it's your choice to keep your love with you or throw it away.." Arthur said when Matthew wore his shoes in a hurry. Matthew threw a smile and muttered a thanks before leaving in a haste.

Arthur sighed sadly as he watched the Canadian's back got smaller and disappeared from his sight. He was curious at how this story will go. Though he didn't want to think of the worse scenario fate have.

(Meanwhile in the bakery)

_CRACK! _Another egg fell down from Francis' grip and made him swear. He didn't know what happened today but all he did seems wrong. Waves of unease feelings ran through his heart every once in a while. Made im nervous for unknown reason and crashing things all over.

"This iz the tenth eggs today.. Mon dieu.. What is about to come..? Why do I feel this way..?" Francis took a mop and cleaned the splattered egg on the floor. He sighed and ran his fingers through his golden locks.

"..Please don't be something to do with Matthieu.."


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4***

"What..? Resign..? Wh-why..?" Francis tried to look calm, but the disappointed tone clearly dominated his voice. Plus his stuttered talk. But he tried his best to look cool, though it was to no avail. Proof? The cream he just poured to the coffee didn't have any shape.

"Yes.. I got accepted in Melbourne University.. That means I only have two months before going to study there.. So.. Maybe I can only work here for about 3-6 weeks from now.." Matthew too, tried his best to stay calm and holding back his tears. How? He clenched his fist so the pain focused on his hands, not his heart. Putting the tiniest hope that Francis would hold him down or trying to keep him stay.

"I.. I see.. Well.. That can't be helped then.." Francis said as he took a sip of the coffee he just made. He didn't dare to look at Matthew's face. He knew it will ruin the stable poker face he made up.

"And.. Thank you for everything you ever taught me.. Although it is too soon to say it, but that's.. Not a big deal right..? I mean.. I owe you a lot.. Thank you very much, Francis.." Matthew smiled. The saddest smile Francis ever saw from his reflection on the mirror. And that scenery made the Frenchman hold a tighter grip to his coffee cup. He turned and face Matthew, who just wiped up his tears.

"What's wrong..?" Francis put down his cup and walked closer to Matthew. The younger male shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong.. Maybe because I like this place too much.. It's hurt when I have to let it go.. Even to chase my own dream.." and with that, Matthew didn't hold back his tears anymore. He let them streaming down his face. Francis involuntarily wrapped his arms around the boy.

"There.. There.. I know how it feels, mon cher.. But you have to be strong. It iz your dream after all. You should not give up on yours.. _As I was giving up on mine.." _Francis tried to soothe him, but all Matthew did was cry harder. He hugged Francis as tight as he could, like he never want to let go. Embracing the only reason he might happy to let his dream gone.

"..Francis.. Can I say something..?" Matthew finally talked after almost half an hour crying. He now sat on the couch, a glass of warm lemon tea from Francis on his hand. The older male nodded and sat next to him.

"..I.." a tint of pink adorn the pale skin of the Canadian's face. He has made his choice, and nothing's wrong with telling the man he adore so much the truth. About everything.

"..I like you, Francis.." Matthew's voice couldn't be heard clearly, but Francis somehow got it. He smiled warmly and strokes the boy's hair gently. He wanted to tell him how he felt all this time, he wanted to be honest as well. But he didn't know what will happened next, either Matthew will stay or leave. Francis afraid if he let it out now, Matthew could cancel his approval and didn't chase his dream. He didn't want to make Matthew choose the same mistake as he did in the past.

"I like you too, Mon cher.." Matthew's face lit up at the answer, his eyes wide in disbelief. But Francis quickly added.

"You are my best employee after all.. I can't afford to lose you, to be honest.. But if it iz for the best of you, I could do nothing, correct?" Francis still held that smile, but the glow at Matthew's face faded.

"I see.. I never thought I'm your best employee.. _And that just another proof that I meant nothing more than just a co-worker for you, no?_" Matthew put down his glass and glassess then rub his face with the sleeves of his jacket.

"I just want to say that to you.. I'm sorry for the crying part and such.. I'll be working like usual tomorrow morning, until the next 6 weeks.. I'll be leaving now, Francis.. Thank you for listening and being a good boss as long as I worked here.. If there's anything I can do to repay you while I'm still around, just let me know.." Matthew stood up and cleaned his glasses.

"Yes, of course I will.. Good luck on your college years, mon cher.." Francis stood up and patted the boy's shoulder. Matthew smiled back at him before excusing himself from the bakery and haste his way home. Francis could not stop cursing and slumped on his couch all alone in his now empty bakery.

11.30 PM

"Francis, it's your tenth bottle tonight.. Don't you have a bakery to run tomorrow?" a pale brown haired man look at the Frenchman worriedly. Francis took another shot. He folded his arms o the table and leaned his head on top of it. Mumbling incoherent words, drunk.

"Whatever you say then.." Ivan went to the front door and turned the sign on his bar to 'close'. Something must bother Francis so much he needed a drink. Not from a bottle of wine, but something stronger like a bottle of vodka.

"Why did I say that..? Why can't I just being honest like he did..?" was what occupied Francis thought when he drifted off to dreamland. When he opened his eyes it was already morning, Francis just hope it was all just his nightmare. But it was not. His cellphone ringing and Matthew's name on the screen. Francis blinked before his memory could retrieved all.

"B-bonjour, Mon cher.. I just woke up.. Iz there anything I could help you with?" Francis could heard a relieved sigh from across the phone. He just knew it. He could feel it, somehow.

"Where are you..? I thought you'll be the one who open the bakery.. I didn't bring the duplicate key you gave me.. So I couldn't get in to the bakery.." the answer made Francis quickly look at his watch. It shows 9 AM. And that made him jump from his seat and dashed out from Lazy Moon.

"I'll be right there. Just wait for me!" The day passed like nothing was ever happened the day before. And so did the next 3 weeks. But the ignorance and neglecting these two human beings enact has made a deep hole, right in their heart. The hearts that supposedly know the high frequencies they both shared after all this time.


End file.
